


Daily Annoyances

by The_Shy_One



Series: Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [2]
Category: Gambit (Comic), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Escape, Imprisonment, Mutant Powers, One Shot, Remy LeBeau is a Little Shit, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Fox suffers as Remy Lebeau's court date approaches with the Republic.
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Remy LeBeau
Series: Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Daily Annoyances

“Commander Foooox,” Came the singsong voice as he passed on by.

He stopped just out of view of the prisoner, feeling his blood pressure start to rise as he remembers who is in that cell. Fox steps backwards, moving back to see black and red eyes staring at him with mischief and a smirk that many would call devilish.

Fox would call it annoying, pure and simple. 

The man was lounging on the slab as if he was only in the cell for fun rather than because he got caught stealing from the temple. He gives a wave when he sees that he’s caught Fox’s attention, smirking growing wider as well. The sight was enough for Fox to audibly sigh, something that the Prince of Thieves took in with glee.

“Commander Fox, I would say you’re not happy to see me with a sigh like that,” Remy says, standing up. “Why wouldn’t you be happy to see me imprisoned?”

“It’s lost its charm after having to hear your voice every day,” He says gruffly, wondering why he was even giving attention to the man. He had better things to do such as continuing to do his patrol.

As he was about to go back to his routine, he sees how close the man was the opening of the cell - looking at Fox with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “What are you thinking, LeBeau?”

“Nothing much, just how handsome you must be under that helmet,” Remy replies quickly. He tilts his head as if it would endear himself to Fox, commander of the Coruscant Guard. Fox glares from beneath his helmet, suspicious now. “You know I meet Jango Fett once, very friendly once he realized I wasn’t after his bounty.”

“Is that so?” Fox has to wonder who thought it was a good idea to have him patrol right by Remy’s cell every day.

Wait, that was him. 

Kriffing hell, he really should have thought that through before he posted the schedule.

“Oui,” Remy said, smiling brightly. “He even let me get a quick peck on the lips once we escaped the security system of the woman he was hired to kill. He said he was impressed by Remy’s skills.”

Fox sighs. Did he really think that he would get any kind of conversation out of a criminal like Remy LeBeau?

“Oh, not entertained by my tales? You insult me, Commander Fox.” Remy makes his hands move over his heart like he was wounded and let himself lean against the wall as if in pain. 

Fox continues to watch the man, feeling like everything in the galaxy was out to test him in the form of one man. “I better hope so, that was terrible.”

Remy straightens up, smile turning towards a smirk. “Would you like a better tale, Commander?”

“What I would like is to get back to my patrol,” Fox growls out, fed up with this whole conversation. He steps closer to the cell - and later he would realize that was his first and biggest mistake - and pointedly says, “Get back to your slab, LeBeau.”

There was a slashing sound from down the hallway, one that had metal scraping metal. He turns his head to look and sees a short woman standing at the end of the hallway. From her knuckles is two metal claws, flashing in the low light of the hallway.

If Fox had to guess what he was seeing, he would say they came from her within her body. There were no leather straps to hold the claws like fingerless gloves along with how it seamlessly blended into her skin.

She goes into a run once she gets his attention, holds the claws in front of her while doing so. Fox quickly brings up his blastor and takes a shot at her. She dodges it swiftly by moving down and continues to run at the same speed. Fox takes another shot, watching as it hits her in the shoulder, leather jacket smouldering and her skin blistering as a result. There was even a flash of white that indicated that it was the bone of her shoulder.

She doesn’t stumble nor make a sound of pain from any of this. No, a grin takes over her face as she continues, her skin healing as quickly as the shot had created the injury. Fox, tunned at the sight, doesn’t do anything to stop her when she takes a swipe at his legs with her metal claws. It tears into the plastic armour, the sharp edges lightly scraping his skin.

Fox stumbles backwards, trying to think of how to combat her. A blaster would be useless since she didn’t react to the shot. He holds up the blaster to keep her one set of claws from scratching across his helmet. It cuts the blaster in half, the sound of metal grinding against metal reaching his ears. The one half falls to the floor, a loud clang that rang out.

She doesn’t give him a chance to think, only to react instinctively. As she tries to slash him again, he holds up his arm and holds himself against her when her claws dig into his forearm. He grimaces as the pain blossomed from that area, but Fox doesn’t let himself give her an opening. 

It’s unfortunate that he can’t avoid it when she uses her other hand to slash her metal claws into his chest. Pieces of armour fall off and blood starts to well up from the wound.

He goes to swing at her with the other half of the blaster at her face, hoping to stall her enough to get some distance from her. It did nothing to slow her down as she grabbed that hand and twisted it to the point that he dropped it. Then she kicks his knees, moving with him suddenly kneeling.

Fox looks up at her as she stands over him, claws dripping with blood. The wound on her shoulder has healed, showing no signs that it even happened other than the hole in her leather jacket. 

“Chère, can you break me out now?” Remy asks. Fox looks past the woman to see Remy in his cell, calm as he can be.

So this was his escape plan. 

Fox curses, moving to stand. He won’t let the thief escape, not when they’d caught him. The woman snorts as she kicks at his sternum and watches as Fox curls in on himself. She puts a foot to his chest and presses him down, keeping him there through sheer strength that she shouldn’t have as a human woman. She holds up one hand, her claws sinking back into her knuckles as she takes off cuffs at his hip.

With an ease that Fox wasn’t comfortable with, she cuffed his wrists behind his back and then his ankles. She stands up straight and looks him over. Satisfied with her work, she then moves to stand in front of Remy’s cell. 

“Thank you for rescuing me, chère,” Remy says, smiling softly. “I owe you one.”

“Just tell Gabriella a story when we get back and we’re even.” The woman says finally, her voice soft and light. She holds up the hand still sporting metal claws and swipes it at the control panel.

The forcefield keeping Remy in the cell disappears as the panel is destroyed. The man steps out, smiling wide. Fox tries to move, to get some kind of advantage. He wouldn’t have the Princes of Thieves escape under his watch, he just wouldn’t have that happen.

Remy moves to stand over him, his black and red eyes looking over his form. “I’m sad to say goodbye to you, Commander Fox. I did really like seeing you every day, you know.”

“The feel isn’t mutual, you piece of bantha poodoo,” Fox growls, managing to get into a sitting position. His hands are still behind his back, but that would be easy to change. All needed was a moment to quickly slip them around his legs and he would be able to take down the man and his friend.

“Jango was so much nicer, you know,” Remy says with a pout. 

“I’m no Jango!” Fox shouts. He moves to slip his hands to the front of his body, needing to capture Remy. He couldn’t let the man go, he  _ just couldn’t. _

He tries and fails to stand on his feet, landing on his front as a result. The woman turns him over with her foot. Fox glares at Remy and says “You won’t get away with this, LeBeau.”

“I am. Just say hello to Master Kenobi for me, I would like to have him chase me than Skywalker next time you come after me.”

Fox lets out an enraged scream as he watches Remy and the unknown woman walk off, taking one of the vents to avoid the incoming clones.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this wonderful idea when was waking up from a dream involving this and knew I had to write it. I had a lot of fun even if it's my first time writing Commander Fox and Laura Kinny for the first time. 
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
